Eden's Lust
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Naruto and Hinata live in paradise away from a nightmare too true. But things are always more when their love express into something more than eternity. Mature readers only!


_Hello, guys! Sorry again for not writing any of my fanfics lately as I am currently working and right now dealing with being a fiancee to my girl. And for my next fanfic, this will be the longest I have ever written and hoping it would be the most exotic lemon story I've ever made! But it's a shame that Naruto had to end..._

_I would like to say thanks to Mamashi Kishimoto for the 15 years of __**Naruto **__and hope to see more anime like that again soon. Anyway, here's my next fanfic that was stuck in my head recently and it may be too much to handle for mature readers. Enjoy!_

**Title:** Eden's Lust  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Naruto, Hinata, Kurama/Akane(in Naruko form)  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Island Turtle  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Excessive nudity, language, and intense sexual content(including yuri and bit of futa-Akane)  
><strong>Disclamor:<strong> I do not own Naruto or the songs.

The sun was rising and the birds were chirping with harmonic melody to captivate the morning sun. The waves were crashing down and glistening with a scenic look that can stop anybody at their tracks. It can also be something when you can see giant flap-like legs swimming on the ocean. Wait! Giant legs?! A shell that is covered with trees?! This isn't no ordinary island. It's an island that is actually a colossal turtle that's moving towards the endless seas with no care in the world.

But deep inside the vast forest on top of the turtle was inhabitant with a walkway landscape, living animals, a hidden shrine, and a lavishing waterfall that is covered with lilypads and surrounded with flowers. Coming close to the waterfall, there was a huge cabin-like house that seems to be built by five men! Inside the house, it has a living room, dining room/kitchen, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

One of them happens to be the Master bedroom and it has a brown dresser of two, a queen-sized bed, a desk, and a closet with scrolls and clothes. Lying on the bed was someone sleeping soundly and relaxing as if he's ignoring the world in his slumber. He has long, spiky blonde hair and it covers his eyes with a few bangs. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's a former Leaf Ninja.

While still enjoying his nap, something was crawling up to him and was gently resting on his upper body. It started to shake him as he mumbled, "Ugh...just five more minutes..."

Giggling was heard as it sounded like a girl's voice. The girl spoke in a soft tone saying, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead! Time to wake up."

Hearing the angelic voice made Naruto open his eyes slightly to see who it was. His vision was blurry at first, but he recognized that loving dark blue hair anywhere and lavender eyes to make him smile. The girl he was looking at is none other than Hinata Hyuuga. Scratch that. Hinata Uzumaki: Former Hyuuga Heiress and wife of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hehe. Good morning, Hina-hime." Naruto said softly with a small yawn.

Hinata giggled and replied, "Morning, honey! How was your sleep?"

"It was great! It was actually better when it's with you around me." Naruto said as he spotted his old nightcap on his wife's head. "Say, how did you get my nightcap?"

"Oh, I thought it was cute the way you wear it so I decided to try it out myself. What do you think?" Hinata asked kindly with a cute blush.

Naruto grinned and said, "I think you look adorable with that on!"

Hinata had on a soft smile and came closer to give him a loving kiss. She pulls away and said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome. Anyway, why are you up so early?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I thought I might make you some pancakes. Would that be great for you?" Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded excitingly and answered, "I don't mind! You know I love your cooking!"

Hinata giggled and got out of the bed. Naruto loves everything about Hinata. But there was one thing he always love to see her with every day: wearing nothing. Her body was developing as a young adult to match her long hair. Hinata has a flat stomach with C-cupped breasts, curvy waist, creamy pale skin tone, and a perfect butt with smooth legs to match with.

Hinata became a nudist after having a new life with Naruto and he accepted her of her change when things were hectic back home. He didn't mind it as Naruto only thinks that she was more beautiful than before.

Hinata walks out the room as she sways her hips to mesmerize her husband to give him the heads-up. Naruto just stood there and smile to see how happy she is now that they are together. He got out of bed as he was only wearing his orange-and-black trunks. He was sporting a muscle-toned body with a six-pack that can make any girl drool.

In his mind, Hinata was the only person to make him happy as they have been through a lot ever since the incident at the Leaf Village.

_-Flashback; 4 Years Ago-_

_Naruto was feeling upset that another attempt to search for Sasuke has failed miserably as him and Sakura tried their best to help locate their teammates. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sakura ran into the Fuuma clan and were taking them down one at a time. Although they took them down and saved Sasame, the mission was a failure and they lost track of Sasuke._

_During that time, Naruto was trying to convince Sakura that they will try again next time. But she never bothered to listen as Sakura kept ignoring him for three weeks now and didn't bother talking to him once. At that moment, Sakura told Naruto that it was best that they go their separate ways and never see each other again._

_That hurt Naruto so much that his long-time crush stood him up and left him all alone without nothing else to care for. Thinking over all the times he tried to ask Sakura out, Naruto remembers all the times that she insulted him and called him names while hitting him. It made him mad that he wasted a promise and his happiness to impress a girl he cares for and she treats him like garbage._

_'You know what?! I'm done with this crap! I wasted everything for her and I almost died when trying to convince that idiot to come to this stupid Leaf Village. And speaking of that: I've wasted more time saving this village and they still treat me like a monster! For what?! Having a tailed-beast demon fox inside me while I have to suffer?!' Naruto shouted in his head with pure hatred and rage that he knew this was all for nothing._

_Before he could say more, something came from the cage and couldn't help but overhearing his conversation. Inside was the Nine-Tailed Fox named Akane since 'Kurama' was actually a girl fox. She felt bad for the young boy and knew it was her fault for the boy to be treated harshly for her doing._

_**'I'm sorry, Naruto. I-I didn't mean to. I was just controlled by this madman who forced me to terrorize the village. Please forgive me.'**__ Akane said with a hint of sadness._

_Naruto sighed and replied, 'Hey, I know it's not your fault. But I just can't take the fact that these stupid villagers don't give a damn about me being human instead of a monster. I did everything, but they still hate me.'_

_**'Maybe they are scared that you might attack them with my powers and destroy them. I hardly believe you will murder everyone in the village. They're just blind to realize that than accepting who you are.'**__ Akane said._

_"I doubt it," said Naruto as he looks up to see the ceiling. He was laying down on his bed and tries to think of what he wanted to do to get rid of the stress. He thought training can help, but it won't do him any good._

_Before he can think more, there was a knock on the door. Naruto hopes that it was Sakura that he might forgive her for her actions. He got out of bed and head straight for the door._

_"Who is it?" Naruto asked while facing the door._

_"It's me, Naruto-kun. Hinata."_

_Naruto was surprised to believe that his best friend was at his door. He opens up and sees her with an amazing look. Her outfit was a white kimono with pink blossom patterns and a lavender sash. Her hair grew a bit as it forms into a ponytail with a few strands of bangs._

_Hinata and Naruto became close friends after the Chuunin Exams. He visited her every day at the hospital to see if she was alright from her match against Neji. They started hanging around and enjoying some ramen that Hinata has gotten quite fond of for a few months._

_"Hello, Hinata. What are you doing here so late?" Naruto spoke as he then notices a few bags that Hinata has beside her. "And what is with the bags?"_

_Hinata puts on a soft smile and looks away. "I'm leaving, Naruto-kun."_

_"Huh?" This surprised Naruto as he was wondering what she meant by that. "What do you mean you're leaving?"_

_Hinata frowned, but still looks away from her crush. "I-It's better if I tell you in private. Can I come in?"_

_Naruto nodded and grabbed her bags to place them by the couch. Naruto enjoys Hinata's company as he let her stay if she had any problems with her family and her clan. But seeing how she is, Naruto can tell the blunette was troubled by something._

_"Need anything to drink?" He asked nicely._

_"Yes, please. I don't mind." Hinata replied as Naruto pulled out some juice. He brought the cups for them and sat down beside her if she needed any comfort._

_After sipping his juice, Naruto was the first to speak. "So, Hinata, tell me. What's wrong?"_

_Hinata looks down at her cup as her eyes were filling up with tears. Naruto sees this and gave her a gentle hug. Naruto felt this feeling before as Hinata cried the last time when she had her father scolding her. His heart broke as he can hear the poor girl sobbing quietly._

_"He disowned me." Hinata moves her head a little so she can face Naruto. "My father...h-he...slapped me...and said I was a failure to him a-and the e-e-entire c-clan. I was banished and never...t-t-to come back again!"_

_Naruto was furious to hear this news and he didn't take it too likely. He wanted revenge but he couldn't. The only thing he needed to do was to comfort the girl in her time of sadness. Naruto cradled the girl and and rubbed her back to make sure she feels better._

_**'Poor girl. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment. And I thought I was the monster. I can see the real monsters out there called humans just abusing their kids that way.'**__ Akane said in a calm tone._

_'She didn't want this kind of life. I should've been there for her! Why did I have to be an idiot for denying her instead of chasing around Sakura?!' Naruto thought, knowing how he was pissed at himself. Just then, he looks down to see Hinata cringing herself in fear and pain that he couldn't take it no more._

_"Naruto-kun...the reason why I came here is because I have no place here in Konoha anymore. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and thinking of surviving on my own. I don't know where I'll go, but-"_

_"BULLSHIT!" Hinata gasped in shock that Naruto cursed from that outburst. "I won't let that happen, Hinata! You understand me?!"_

_"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned._

_"You have the right to say how you feel and know that you not stupid or weak! You're brilliant and strong than any of those bastards inside that clan! Kicking you out was the biggest mistake of their lives and I won't let nothing harm you unless I have something to say about it!" Naruto said as he stood up in front of the girl._

_"What are you trying to say?" Hinata said in a worried tone._

_"Hinata, if you go...then I'll be there right with you!" Naruto stated with conviction._

_Hinata's eyes were widened as she couldn't believe that Naruto would leave the Leaf Village just to be with her. "N-N-Naruto-kun, please! D-D-Don't do this f-f-for me! What about your dream?!"_

_"My dream was shattered when I gave my life to these ungrateful bastards! And that Sakura only wanted nothing but to get Sasuke into her arms! I'm done with this village!" Naruto answered._

_Naruto took ouit his hand and extended towards the blunette as he looks straight at her with care. Hinata was utterly speechless as if this was like a dream to her. "Y-You...You mean it?"_

_"I mean it with all my heart, Hinata. I care for you too much to let you go." Naruto said with declaration._

_Hinata had tears coming out freely as her cheeks were glowing red again. No one has ever been this kind to her ever since her mother died. Naruto, who is her best friend, wanted to join her and be free from the nightmare. Hinata latched her arms around Naruto's waist and cried onto his chest._

_"It's okay, Hinata. I will always be with you no matter what. Let it out if you have to." Naruto whispered as he kept hugging her to ease her pain._

_After twenty minutes of crying, Hinata regains her composure to look at her crush. She starts smiling with care as Naruto did the same. He wiped her tears away and placed a hand on her cheek._

_"Thank you...Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke._

_"No. Thank you, Hinata, for being there for me." Naruto replied and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek._

_Hinata helped Naruto pack anything he needs in case they might find somewhere to live and start a new life. Knowing how his landlord is, Naruto decided to take a few things to get even after getting a mob inside his home. He even has food an supplies suited for the trip._

_Both of them each written a note in case someone wants to know during their departure. It was all set and they looked at the place one last time._

_"Naruto-kun," said Hinata._

_"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto replied._

_Hinata looks away with a pink blush and plays with her index fingers. "B-Before we g-go...I-I...want t-to...s-show you something. I-It's something i-in case...I'm with y-you."_

_Naruto understood and said, "I don't mind, Hinata. You can show me anything. And I promise I won't freak out."_

_Hinata stood back and faced her crush. Before Naruto said anything, Hinata unwrapped her sash and loosened her kimono. The kimono dropped and Naruto gasped silently. Hinata stood there with nothing on but her socks and sandals with her headband tied around her neck. _

_The moonlight made it difficult for Naruto as he can see Hinata's pale body glowing to show off her creamy, smooth skin. Her body was curved into a perfect figure at her age and her eyes were shining without even using the Byakugan._

_"Hinata..." Naruto asked as he stood back to get a good look at her with a slight blush._

_Hinata smiled and spoke to him. "I want n-nothing more...b-but to be w-with you like t-this. My mind, body and soul is y-yours. And...I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Upon hearing this, Naruto couldn't tell what to say or do. Now he was understanding why Hinata said those words and why she did this. But in his heart, Naruto felt the same way. In that instant, he ran to her and smile warmly._

_"You mean it?" Naruto didn't get an answer, but he had a pair of lips doing that for him as Hinata came up to kiss him. The kiss lasted for a minute until the blunette pulled away for air._

_"I meant every last word with all my heart, Naruto-kun." Hinata said while hugging him around his neck. Her eyes were half-lidded and full of love and compassion. Naruto just couldn't stare away from the arcane angel._

_Naruto collected the scrolls, with all their stuff inside each of them, and puts them all in his bag. With everything set, Naruto remembers something that his mentor told him about a mysterious place that he took him during training. He knew where to go and it was the perfect place away from it all._

_"Ready to go, Hina-hime?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata nodded slowly while looking at him. "I am, Naruto-kun."_

_As they shared their kiss, they disappeared into thin air thanks to Naruto's new technique that was from the Fourth Hokage. The only thing that was left behind was the Leaf headband and the kimono; stating that Naruto and Hinata were no more inside the Hidden Leaf Village._

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto and Hinata enjoy the great life while the Hidden Leaf Village celebrated the departure of the so-called 'Demon Boy'. The Genin ninjas were sad to hear that Naruto and Hinata were gone from the village after receiving the news from Tsunade. She was the one who found the letters and went on a rampage against the entire Hyuuga Clan so she can destroy Hiashi Hyuuga for assaulting his flesh and blood. Although the council members were trying to reason with her, Tsunade blames them for everything that has happened in the village with corruption and power.

Neji abandoned his clan and took Hanabi with him after the incident and living with Tenten. Rock Lee spends more time training excessively and plans to one day become strong like Naruto. Ino has lost all respect for the Leaf Village and Sasuke as she quits her ninja duties. Shikamaru and Chouji live a normal lifestyle and head on over to Ichiraku's with Kiba and Sasame to remember their friends. Sakura, however, kept going on as a ninja and dealing with the pain for losing her friends. But she regains the strength to carry on when Ino and her start to rekindle their friendship again.

Naruto came back one time to the Leaf Village after hearing the Akatsuki leader Pain attacking everyone. He defeated him and sees every villager looking at him with guilt. After what they done to him, Naruto said nothing and only said his goodbyes to Tsunade, his friends, and Sakura when he forgives her and hoping to be like brother and sister. Sakura cried happily and accepted the offer.

Naruto and Hinata got married at the Amegakure Village after Konan quits the Akatsuki and saving her people. Konan even made the couple official ninjas in case there was trouble. Also, it can be a great way for Naruto to get supplies for his new home. Hinata can also help Konan with training and other stuff as long as she wears clothes around the village.

But now, Hinata was wearing an apron while making their breakfast. Naruto just sat on the table and waits on the food. The only thing that was making his day excited was getting a view of her exposed backside. He grinned as he kept watching his wife cook.

Hinata, however, was blushing slightly as she could sense him staring at her. In her thoughts, she loves it and smiles happily to have him be a pervert to her only. _'Hehe! Poor Naruto-kun. I bet he's just wanting to grope me right now. I wouldn't mind showing him a few tricks of my own as well.'_

While Hinata flips the pancakes onto the plate, Naruto has a visitor talking to him. **'Enjoying the view, I see.'** Akane said.

_'Hey, you! I haven't heard from you in a while.'_ Naruto thought happily.

**'Oh, just taking a nap and watching you two enjoying your alone time.'** Akane said. **'I'm proud of you, Naruto.'**

_'Thanks, Akane. But I should be thanking you. I know I was having a hard time when I was young, but you saved me from the injuries and the beatings that I was able to heal myself at that time. Akane, you're the best!'_ Naruto thought as he grins to see Hinata finishing up breakfast.

**'Anytime, Naruto! Right now, enjoy breakfast and have a pleasant day.'** Akane said as she disappears into the shadows.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun. I hope you like what I made you." Hinata said as she sets the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Mmm! Smells so good! You going to eat as well?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry right at the moment. But I need a drink." Hinata said as she grabs a cup. Once then, she 'accidentally' drops it on the floor as it rolls under the table. "Ooops! I'll get it!"

Naruto was unable to respond as he was downing the pancakes. Hinata got under the table and decided to have a little fun with her husband. The blonde man kept enjoying his dinner when suddenly he felt something soft and moist touching his sensitive area. He stops eating and moans softly from the strange sensation that's moving around. Naruto needed to check it out and sees his wife sucking on his cock.

Hinata was sucking on his erect cock and licking around the tip. The taste was pleasant and body craves more. Once she was done, Hinata inhales the entire cock and deepthroat it in her mouth. Naruto was grunting and was unable to do anything except make her go deeper. He moved his hands to her head and thrusts into her mouth while still sitting down. Hinata was going hard and licking her tongue in her mouth.

After three minutes, Naruto shoots his load inside Hinata's mouth and pants heavily. He never felt this relaxed in months as Hinata was really something.

"Damn...Hina-hime...I didn't...know you...were this good." Naruto was breathing hard as Hinata got up from the table to see her husband.

Hinata drank all of his cum and said, "I said I was thirsty. I thought I might start the day with enjoying a taste of you."

Naruto chuckled and patted her head. "I thought you were sweet and innocent."

"Maybe I just need something to change that." Hinata suggested as she takes off his trunks.

"Huh! Maybe I should try your style of clothing." Naruto teased.

Hinata giggled and starts to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and gave Naruto a passionate kiss. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm happy to be with you. Just you and me on this island with nothing to do but relax."

"Well, we do have my friend inside me. So it's now the three of us." Naruto mentioned.

"Oh, yeah! How silly of of me to forget!" Hinata looks at Naruto's seal on his stomach. "Hello, Akane! Sorry about ravaging your friend. He just taste so delicious at the moment!"

Naruto blushed furiously as Akane just laughed inside Naruto's head. "Hina-hime! You're not supposed to tell her that!"

"Maybe she enjoys me pleasuring you. If I was her, I wouldn't mind joining in on the fun." Hinata said while rubbing on his chest.

Naruto was surprised to hear this from his wife and shocked that she suggests this kind of thing. "W-W-Wait! You don't mind-"

"If Akane was here in real life, I would share you with her. We might even have our girl time while you are away." Hinata said seductively while licking her lips. "I wouldn't mind one bit."

"Wow, Hina-hime, I didn't know you go that way!" Naruto then smirked his lips and continued. "I think it's sexy."

Hinata starts to rub her husband's cheek and replied, "I would do anything to make my husband happy."

Naruto smiled to this and his heart was beating madly. "Say, Hina-hime, do you plan on going anywhere today?"

"Nope," she replied. "But I am thinking of walking for a bit."

"That sounds great, Hina-hime! For me, I have to get dressed and get some things done for Konan." Naruto said.

"Aww, do you have to? I will be lonely all by myself." Hinata gave him a sad pout.

Naruto couldn't resist the face as it was his one weakness from Hinata. It was like looking at a sad puppy that lost a friend. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead and got them both off the chair.

"Sorry, babe. But it won't be long. You want me to bring you anything while I'm gone?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Just be careful and be back before I come find you. I know you don't want me to walk around Amegakure flashing my assets now, do you?" Hinata teased while groping her breasts.

"Hey! Only I get to see those! I'm not done with them." Naruto covered his mouth with embarrassment. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!"

Hinata giggled. "It's okay, Naruto-kun, I'm just kidding!" Hinata walks out of the kitchen and going outside for her morning walk. Before she left, Hinata shouted, "If you do good, I'll give you a nice surprise!"

Naruto grinned harder than ever to hear her say that. "That minx is something. Just wait until I get back home." He went to the room and grabs some clothes to wear as he exits the home with instant speed.

**-The Forest-**

The day was going out perfectly as Hinata walks along the pathway to enjoy the perfect scenery. She even spotted some animals going around and foraging for food. It was a little so she remembered to get a jacket on for the occassion. It was unzipped as it didn't bother her one bit since her and Naruto live alone.

While walking, Hinata heard something from the bushes and wondering what it was. Startled, Hinata got into position and enters her fighting stance to prepare for something dangerous. It wasn't the first time they were in danger as a few bandits scouted there and wanted to kill the married couple. But Karma struck back as they dealt with Hinata's Gentle Step and Naruto's shadow clones. Seeing how the bandits were murderers, Naruto and Hinata wasted no time destroying the evidence.

"Show yourself! Surrender or pay the price!" Hinata demanded as she activates her Byakugan. She senses something different as if the threat was not even a threat.

Something came out and it cried out a small 'yip!'. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and looks down to see a small baby fox that had white fur and a fox tail with a purple tip.

"Aww! What a cute, little fox!" Hinata squealed happily as she came to the small animal. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

The baby fox just yipped and yawned a bit before rubbing itself on Hinata's leg. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this cute gesture. She rubbed the fox's head and heard a soft growling noise. It came from the fox as she could see that it hasn't eaten in two days.

"You poor thing!" Hinata said as she looks aaround to search for food. Using her ninja skills, she was able to locate berries and tree nuts to see if the fox likes it. "Here you go!"

Watching all the food made the fox wagged its tail with excitement. Hinata was amazed that this small fox was able to eat the whole thing without stopping! After it was done, the fox burps softly and curls up into a ball to take a nap.

Hinata thought it was cute and looks around to see where the others might be. _'Probably not around anymore. This poor fox must've walk on its own without no one.'_

And with an idea, Hinata took off her jacket and picks up the baby fox to wrap it up like a baby child. Hinata could hear it pur softly as she decides to nurture it at home. The blunette walks back home and make some new arrangements for a new guest.

-Two Hours Later-

"Hey, Hina-hime! Sorry I was late, but I met Konan today and she was-" Naruto came back from Amegakure and notices that Hinata was not inside the house. _'Huh, I wonder where she could be.'_

The blonde ninja looks around and seeing that she wasn't anywhere inside. He then realize that Hinata must be out walking and exploring the island. Before going to look for her, Naruto hears something outside. It was close as it came from the waterfall.

Naruto looks outside his window and sees Hinata taking a bath under the calm waterfall. Her beauty captivated him as she was glistening with a wet body and a sexy look. Her hair was tied into small pigtails as she was scrubbing every inch of her body.

"There she is. Still looking perfect like always." Naruto spoke softly as he went out to join her.

Hinata felt relaxed under the waterfall as she can remember the first time she did this after arriving to the Island Turtle. When she was young, it was the place that helped her with her Water-style jutsus and her Gentle Fist techniques.

Before she would finish, Hinata heard her husband speaking to her. "Hey, Hina-hime! Sorry I was late! Konan needed help with asking Darui out."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm just glad you're here. Care to join me?" Hinata looks at him with a seductive look that sends shiver down his spine.

"Ooh, baby! I thought you'd never ask!" Naruto didn't hesitate taking off everything as he swims closer to his wife. He came up to her and looks at her lavender eyes as if he was looking straight at the moon. "Can I start with your back?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun!" Both sat down as Naruto begins to scrub her back. Hinata giggles softly as she lets out a small moan. The touch was soothing and Naruto softly had to clean parts of her since she missed a few. After finishing the back, he turns her around and wash around her breasts.

Hinata became ecstatic when she can feel her nipples hardening though Naruto's hands rubbing on them. Naruto kept smiling to see his wife's reaction. He could feel his erection bulking up and continues to scrub his wife down.

He reached her stomach and washed it as he could hear her giggle when close to her navel. "Hey! T-That tickles!"

"Couldn't resist! You know you have soft spots to make you ticklish." Naruto reassured her. "And now I still have to clean you up."

"How are you going to do that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a cute pout. Without a word, Naruto went down and looks at her lower area. He was thinking it was time for him to get something to drink after what Hinata did to him.

"Naruto-kun, what are you-AAH!" Hinata gasped in pleasure as she felt Naruto's warm tongue entering her. Her body shivers from mixture of lust and compassion. Naruto was cleaning out his wife's pussy as he licked through her walls to taste her pink flesh.

Naruto flickers inside and held on to Hinata's curved butt to pull her closer. Hinata moans louder as Naruto picks up the speed. He can hear his wife screaming for more as it made her grind her hips against him. Hinata was unable to describe how this feeling is as her body was heating up with intensity that she begged him to go for more. She kept thrusting her hips and Naruto's tongue penetrates further upward inside her womanhood.

Her climax was coming soon as Hinata screams with lust while Naruto kept going. The blonde quickly lashes his tongue more and licks through her folds. After one quick thrust, Hinata climax onto Naruto's face and arched her back further down. Her body caved in and panting softly from her blissful orgasm.

Naruto pulls away and looks at his wife's peaceful expression. Her sultry look was priceless and sexy as he gave her a reward. Naruto shares a part of her cum while kissing her. He wanted to share her taste as Hinata kissed back with passion. They pulled away and leaving a saliva trail mixed with her essence.

"I take it you like the taste?" Naruto slyly asked.

Hinata nodded while licking her lips. "It was the best; I didn't know I can taste so sweet."

Both laughed as they were getting rinsed off from the waterfall. So after, they left to head back inside the house. Upon arriving to the living room, Naruto was stopped dead in his tracks when he sees a baby fox walking towards them.

"Um...Hina-hime? Who is your friend?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Oh, I found it in the forest while I was taking a walk. It seems so lonely and I think something happened to its parents." Hinata answered.

"I see," said Naruto as he takes a closer look at the baby fox. In a crazy way, it was similar to something he has inside of him. But Naruto's thought was broken when he sees the things rolling around playfully. He couldn't help but chuckle as Hinata came over to pick it up and place it on her chest.

"This is a cutie here, Naruto-kun! Can we keep it, please?! I promise to take care of this adorable thing! Please, baby?" Hinata begged with the sad eyes again the baby fox joins in.

Naruto starts smiling again and really thought it was cute the way those two were looking. "Okay, Hina-hime. We'll let him stay."

"Yay!" Hinata shouted happily but paused to remember what Naruto said. "Wait a minute. You said it's a boy?"

"It has a special piece at the bottom. So it was a lucky guess." Naruto shrugged.

Hinata smiled as she lets go of the boy fox. As it crawls away, Hinata latched herself onto Naruto and stared deeply into his cerulean blue eyes. "I'm glad you're back home. But why did you do that to me at the waterfall?"

"The same thing you did while I was eating breakfast. I finally had my payback!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata smiled seductively with a giggle. "Who says it has to be payback? I was getting horny already." Moving one of her hands, she grabs a hold of his cock and slow stroke it to make him moan. "And I really want nothing more but to make you mine all over again."

Naruto smirked. "Like the time I dominated you when we first came here?"

Hinata slowly shook her head. "Oh, Naruto-kun. Like I would surrender to you that easily. I love you, but...I plan to be dominant this time."

"Care to try, my little sex vixen?" Naruto stated in a sly tone.

"Anything for you, my foxy husband." Hinata replied as they started kissing roughly on the lips.

[Motley Crue-Animal In Me]

Naruto couldn't tell what to say or feel. Neither can Hinata as both of them were licking each other's sexual organs. Both were in the bedroom and got onto the bed while in a 69 position. Naruto repeated today's event as he went on with licking inside Hianta's folds. Hinata couldn't have it any better as she circled her tongue around Naruto's erected penis.

Hinata was feeling aroused and savor the taste of her husband's cock while moaning. Her sensitive pussy was getting much more warm thanks to Naruto's tongue. It was reaching further inside and lapping around to taste her juices.

Naruto thought it was much better as Hinata got a little payback when engulfing about ten inches of his cock that was close to her throat. Although it was big, Hinata can still handle it while bobbing her head up and down. Her pussy aches as she was about to climax. Naruto couldn't try to hold it as it was too much. The pleasure of Hinata's mouth was unbearable as if she have been practicing.

Both of them were pleasuring one another and can feel themselves climax. Hinata was going faster with her mouth and making Naruto squirm. He was the first to release and shooting his load inside Hinata's mouth. Next one was Hinata as her essence spread all over Naruto's face. Cleaning themselves up, Hinata turns to face her lover and begging for more.

They got up and Naruto pins Hinata to the wall. He held one of her legs while pumping inside her wet pussy. Hinata held onto Naruto as she pants from the stamina he has to get pounded by. Naruto starts to kiss her passionately as their tongues were battling out with lust and ambition.

The blunette never thought that her husband would be this rough, but she didn't mind as she wanted him to go crazy. Her walls were tightening around his member as she could feel it reaching to her soft spot within. She screams inside the kiss until they broke apart.

Naruto went faster and felt her move her legs around his waist. Hinata begged for more and wants him to have at it. Naruto couldn't help but obey her orders as he was nibbling on her neck and going harder. Hinata wanted this. It was like her new fetish. But that will change in an instant.

Now back on the bed, Hinata was now on top of things as she rides on her 'noble steed'. Naruto grasped onto her firm ass as she continues on. Her breasts were bouncing frantically and Hinata was feeling much more ecstasy than she can ever imagine when she lost her virginity to him. Naruto grinded his length more and kept going as his stamina might have reached its peak.

Hinata was able to gain much resilience from Naruto as she felt like she was part Uzumaki since it was heard they were speed demons. She might have lived up to that momentum as she fondles with her breasts and grope them until she screams excitingly in mass pleasure.

It felt like hours have passed and still going for more. Hinata was on all four as Naruto became feral inside while fucking her harder than a jackhammer. She can feel herself closing in on another orgasm as Naruto was pounding her until she caves in. But Hinata was far done than having herself be down this time.

Instead, Naruto was losing it when handling his sexy wife. Who knew she was the only one to make him submit when he wasn't able to break her. Hinata wanted more and more until Naruto grunted hard to make it last one last time. But after one final thrust, Naruto came inside and Hinata follows suit with a scream that even the giant turtle can hear.

Naruto was exhausted and can't believe Hinata would actually break him this time! Naruto slid out of her and Hinata turns around to sit on his lower body to see what she has done.

"Awww! Did I tired you out, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said cutely while putting on a small smile.

"Damn...I can't...believe...you did that...to me!" Naruto breathing hard as he was still shocked that Hinata wasn't even exhausted.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I did told you that I would dominate you! Guess I was right all along!" Hinata teased before giggling.

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Hey, I'm not giving up just yet! I just need a few minutes of rest and then I will be ready."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looks at her husband with smirk. "Promises, promises. You may not last the next three hours with me. Unless..." Hinata comes a little closer that made their lips inches away, "...you can tag someone in to help you for a bit."

Naruto was confused and asked, "Like who?" The girl didn't say anything but look down to the seal on his stomach. She starts to encircle her finger around and lick her lips in hoping he would get the hint. Naruto, however, got the hint perfectly clear. "Y-You mean...a-are you s-sure...?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind going both ways, Naruto-kun."

Naruto can tell by her eyes that she was really serious. The blonde can only chuckle to himself that Hinata will do anything to make him happy. But Naruto knows she doesn't have to do this for his attention, but she was craving more than just him.

_'Akane, you ready?'_ Naruto thought as he puts up a handsign.

The fox just nodded and replied, _**'Oh, you bet I am!'**_

Naruto gestured Hinata to get up for a second and he got ready to say one thing: **"Summoning/Oroike no Jutsu!"** The jutsu was made and the smoke starts to clear out of the area. Hinata was blushing pink and smiling seductively to the most marvelous sight there is.

From the smoke was a young woman that has an amazing feature with something that looks like a twin of Naruto's. Her hair was scarlet red in a form of long pigtails and her eyes were golden yellow with slit irison each set. She has definite whiskers that were feminine and a bit of canine on her teeth.

Her body was similar to Hinata's as she has wider hips, D-cup breasts, slim hourglass figure, and a firm ass that was soft enough to squeeze or jiggle. But what amazes Hinata was the girl having an orange fox tail with a black tip added with fox ears to match.

"Hina-hime, I would like you to meet Akane: The Nine-Tailed Fox in my Naruko form." Naruto stated as Akane walks toward Hinata.

"Hello there! You look much more beautiful in this form. I always did find Naruto's **Oroike no Jutsu** amazing. But I dig the redhead look." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hinata." Akane spoke in the voice of Naruko's. "I've seen how you've grown into a young woman and marrying this hunk here! I'm jealous!"

Hinata giggled. "It's no problem handling him. But since you're here, it makes tonight a lot more fun than I can ever expect it to be."

"Is that a fact now?" Akane complied as the girls were closer to each other. "What makes you think I won't back down from you?"

Hinata, without a second thought, cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips. Akane was surprised by this, but she didn't want to have all the fun. The fox vixen kissed back and the two tongue battle each other. Their huge breasts were pressed together as they were moaning from the soft touches from their bodies.

Naruto stood back and watch the girls go at it. He might be resting for a bit, but his erection was getting hard again. The kiss lasted for one minute and the girls were turning to Naruto's way. "Well then! Since you two are eager to know each other, how about taking the action to the waterfall?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea, Naruto-kun. What about you, Akane?" Hinata asked her new lover.

Akane nodded. "Sure, I don't mind!" The trio was heading outside near the lake to not only know each other more, but to have one night of intense passion. Starting with the two hottest girls on the island.

[Eminem-Superman]

The moon shines the light on the three lovers as Naruto sat by the rock to enjoy a great show. Hinata and Akane under the waterfall and kissing each other while pressing their bodies together. Moans were heard by him as they were rubbing each other from back to waist. Hinata pulled away and starts to kiss Akane's neck.

Akane felt Hinata's warm lips touching her delicate neck as she giggled from her kisses. Hinata was then licking her and nibble softly with her teeth. Akane moans softly and wanted to get even. She moved her right hand and gave Hinata's breast a gentle squeeze.

Her nipples were hard and it gave Hinata much to get her back for by making her feel the sensation. Hinata began to feel ecstatic as she let Akane have her fun. The fox vixen was fondling with her breast and kept sucking on her right. It soon started to lactate as the taste was amzing.

Akane rubbed down to Hinata's rear as she continues to suck on Hinata's nipple. Her teeth gnawing and making it harder to her amusement. Hinata was smiling and begging for more. Akane only replied when she moved her left hand and inserted two fingers inside Hinata wet pussy. Hinata's eyes were widening from feeling this kind of pleasure. Especially when it came from another girl.

The blunette couldn't describe how it felt, but it was enough to make her feel like her younger self again. Her body was getting pleasure from her breast, her clit, and her lips. All three were triggering her release as her essence spewed on Akane's fingers. Akane decides to taste it, but shared it with the blunette for her to enjoy.

Now it was Hinata's turn as Akane was laying on her back to feel the cool water. But it was heating up when Hinata launches her tongue deep inside Akane's moist pussy. Hinata was already making her wet with the skills she used when handling things like this. Akane moans with a smile as her tail was wagging frantically.

Naruto was still watching and became impress to how well his wife was pleasuring the mightiest of all tailed beasts. He even watch how Hinata starts to insert two fingers and thrusting inside Akane.

Meanwhile, the fox vixen grinds her hips from the rhythm and fondling her own breasts. Hinata grinned widely at her lover and continues to pump faster inside her. She added her tongue to lick through the corners of her clit and nibbling the pink flesh.

Hinata was making it torture as she wants Akane to climax all over her face. It was too much for Akane to take and she needs the release. But as Hinata makes it more satisfying, something enters inside her pussy and it made her scream.

Naruto was well-rested and ready for another round. He enters his cock in Hinata's pussy and got her to make Akane release her essence on her. Hinata took what she can get as Naruto got her up while still pounding her. Naruto grinned to her expression and held on to her waist.

Skin smacking and moans heard throughout the forest. Hinata was blinded by excitement that Akane was getting up to see her lover entranced by her getting pounced on. The fox vixen had the opportunity to give payback to the girl as her lips crashed into hers. Hinata could feel Akane's tongue rubbing down inside her mouth as she follows along.

Hinata's body was aching too much and it was dealing with Naruto's dick and Akane's hands touching her breasts while kissing her. The pleasure was overwhelming and couldn't take anymore. She came and felt a little tired. Naruto pulls out and gave her a kiss on the cheek for doing so much to last longer.

It was now Akane's turn to handle Naruto as Hinata sat back and watch the two go at it. Naruto eld her upside-down and craving down on her pussy while Akane was bobbing on his cock. His erected member was getting sucked down in her mouth while she savors the taste.

Truthfully, her first experience was with her previous container Kushina Uzumaki as they were coming up with ways to pleasure each other. Knowing that Kushina's son was next, Akane wants to have Naruto and try to tame him. While jerking, the fox vixen looks to see Hinata staring at her with a seductive smile. Knowing that the blunette enjoys the sight, Akane wants her as well. She winks at the girl as continues to suck on Naruto's cock.

Naruto sat down as Akane began to bounce on top of his erection. Her pleasure exceeds more than her former lover. With her tail wagging, Akane can feel herself becoming wild. But the sensation grew as Hinata grabs her tail and stroke it. Akane's cheeks were red when she remembers that her tails were turned into one.

Hinata thought it was cute that she squirms and continues her ministration. Naruto, however, grinned as he pounds the the poor fox vixen. Akane felt Naruto's hard cock and Hinata's soft hands combining into something ecstatic that it makes her howl with pleasure. The two kept going and Naruto released himself inside her. But he was still hard and went on for more. Akane knew she wouldn't last long, but she has something for Hinata she'll definitely love.

The two girls were pressing their pussies together an it made a friction between the two. Hinata was the first to moan louder when Akane wants more. She grinds her hips forward and making Hinata get the ecstasy given to her. Naruto got his cock in between and they started rubbing it at once.

Having to have Hinata and Akane in a scissoring position and Naruto grinding in the middle was the best idea Akane came up with. The fox vixen came up and gave Hinata a kiss and smiled at the girl. Hinata blushed red and smiled while still rubbing Naruto's cock. The pressure was too much and he came excessively on their lower bodies. Soon after, the girls clean each other up and licked his cock clean.

As if the night would be over, Akane was close to ending it all tonight. Hinata was getting her taste from Naruto's cock and licking the tip while stroking Akane's fully-erected penis. This was once a shocker to both Naruto and Hinata, but the blunette was delighted to test it out.

Hinata switched and licked around Akane's cock while having a bit of pre-cum shooting out for her. Naruto was having his cock jerking off by his wife as he groans in pleasure. Her soft and delicate hands were very sensitivem to his length as it was turning him on.

Hinata kept tasting one length to another and deciding who should come first inside. She needed nothing more but to taste them and jerk them off if necessary. Hinata was giggling inside her head to know the situation she's in with sucking their cocks and giving each a blowjob. Both came at once and Hinata was getting their loads on her boobs, hair, and face,

The trio became one and it was something they never expected to do in a lifetime. Hinata was on four again as she takes it hard from Akane. But Naruto wasn't going to be left out as he pounds inside her pussy. Bodies were pressed together and skin smacking to echo it out on the island.

Akane couldn't control her hormones and feral state that her cock kept fucking the blunette with tremendous speed. Hinata screams while Naruto wishes that he was the one to take her like it. He was busy plowing on Akane and her tail wrapped around Hinata's waist for support. The trio wasted no time having each other until they all came together. Akane had her limit and sank her teeth onto Hinata's neck as she released herself inside.

Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted from the ultimate pleasure in one day! Akane was next as her body went limp as Naruto held on to both the girls. Both Akane and Hinata were unconscious and passed out from 12 hours of sex! Each coming up to 30 times, but Hinata has broken that record.

Naruto was able to move and help clean the girls up with the help of his shadow clone under the waterfall. As the real Naruto was cleaning Hinata, she spoke softly under her breath saying, "Naru...kun...a-amazing...want...more..."

He grinned to spot a soft smile plastered on her face after the night she had. Akane was the same as she missed this in over centuries. Not even Shukaku, Son, or her former fox mate didn't pleasure her enough to get her to pass out.

Naruto and his clone set the girls inside the bedroom and place them on the bed. Naruto thanks his clone and it dispels into thin air. The blonde got into the middle and got the sheets over them. Just as he got prepared for bed, Hinata and Akane snuggle up to him and lay their heads on his chest.

"Mmm...Naru-kun..." Both said softly as Naruto gave a warm smile to them.

Naruto then sees the baby fox jump on top of the bed and curls up to the edge and sleep. Naruto sighs and said, "Man, what a day!" He closed his eyes and slept peacefully with the girls he love so much.

Five Hours Later

It was morning as Naruto heard giggling while waking up from his sleep. He looks to see Hinata and Akane still on him in the same position and completely naked. "Good morning, ladies!"

"Good morning, Naru-kun!" Both the naked vixens said as they kissed his cheek.

Before Naruto would say something, he was surprised to see Hinata with whisker features on her cheeks, blue fox ears, and a lavender tail with a white tip. "Whoa! Hina-hime, you look hot! How did this happen?"

"Remember when Akane-chan bit my neck?" Hinata pointed out as she shows him a mark with a moon covered with nine tails. "She actually marked me as her mate. But I do love you, Naru-kun. And I did the same while you were asleep. Give it a few hours and you'll be like us!"

"That's cool!" Naruto exclaims happily. "I hope last night was great for you two."

Akane giggled. "Silly, Naruto! It was the best one I had in years! I'm surprised that Hina-hime can last longer than me and wanted more!"

Hinata blushed and smiling softly. "I have a habit of letting my wild side out on a special occasion. But it was all worth it."

"Hina-hime? Akane-chan? Can I ask you a question? And promise that you won't hurt me for this?" Naruto said softly.

"What is it, Naru-kun?" Hinata complied.

"Yeah, but don't think we will hit you. We would never hit you." Akane added.

"Um...were you girls...I-I-I mean if..." Naruto stuttered but was silenced by two fingers by the girls.

"It's okay, Naru-kun. We actually wanted to bear your children." Hinata said as Akane nodded. "Me and Akane made a pregnancy test and we were both positive. We were happy about the news and wanted nothing more but to raise our kids together."

Naruto was speechless and was smiling that his girls would agree to this. He hugged them by the waist and said, "Thank you, girls! I promise to be the best father I can be!"

"You're welcome, Naru-kun!" Both girls giggled as they released themselves from the hug and went down to his bulging erection. Just then, they proceed to mash their breasts together and surround his cick in between.

Naruto groaned as he smirks at the two vixens. "So, you up for another round?"

"Well, it will be a while before the babies come out." Akane said.

"Let's try to make this celebration worthwhile. Care to try and tame us?" Hinata said with a seductive grin.

Naruto wasted no time as he smacked their asses while they moan. As the three repeat yesterday's event, the baby fox got a great view looking at the couple. Knowing how this will turn out, he was quite interested as the day turns to a another day of passion.

**The End**

_Well, I hope you enjoy this because I am really tired for making this and another story coming soon. Later and...(snoring)._


End file.
